Unlikely Meeting
by asilentwish
Summary: Jacob and Edward meet for the first time at the treaty line and realise they are more than enemies; they are mates.


**Author's note**: I know Jacob imprinting on Edward has been done a million times but this story didn't leave me alone. I know it may not be one of the best but I do think it's an interesting read. So, please read and review! :-)

~*~*~*~*~

Edward followed his family to the treaty line. The wolves wanted a meeting to discuss the treaty; they vampires weren't exactly sure what this meeting was about. The only thing they knew was that it was about the territory. He was just going to wait and see what the wolves wanted this time.

When they arrived at the treaty line, they noticed the wolves hadn't arrived yet. The Cullens spread around leaving only Edward and Carlisle close to the line. Carlisle for he was the head of the family and Edward so he could translate the wolves thoughts to them.

The wolves started to arrive not long after and Edward took a moment to take in their appearance. _They still stink,_ although it had been a long time since he had dealings with the wolves, he could still remember their stench. He had to hold back the human gesture of great distaste. All their thoughts seemed the same: how much they hated the 'leeches' as they preferred to call Edward and his family.

His eyes fell upon one of the bigger wolves. All the wolves looked the same to Edward, except for him. The wolf was the most beautiful creature he had ever since in his entire existence; nothing could compare to this beauty. Everything around him disappeared, he could no longer hear the thoughts of his family nor the other wolves. Everything shifted and it seemed that the wolf, whose name he still didn't know, and he were the only two beings left behind.

Every fibre in his being seemed to scream one thing: mate. All his instincts told him to pounce on the wolf, claim and mark him as his own. The only thing that held him back was years of practising self control and his loyalty to his family; he wasn't going to cross the treaty line which would result in breaking the treaty.

Jacob Black followed his fellow pack members to the treaty line. For the first time in his life he was going to meet vampires. Ever since he shifted a few months ago he had heard nothing of how evil vampires were, or leeches as the pack members seemed to call them. He had an instant dislike to the vampires for they killed humans. Not to mention he was brought up to believe them to be the enemy.

But despite is all, he was curious about these creatures. And tonight, he was finally going to meet them.

The first thing he noticed was the awful smell; _Geeze don't they have any soap?_ He cringed at the smells that were invading his sensitive nose. They arrived at the clearing and noticed how beautiful they all were. He had wanted to study them all but his eyes immediately fell upon one of them.

He had an unusual bronze coloured hair, his eyes shown golden and he was beautiful. Their eyes met and everything around him seemed to fade away. There was only _he_ and the vampire quickly became Jacob's centre of the world. _He's beautiful, isn't he? And he's all mine!_

Growls from around brought him back to the present and he realised he'd imprinted on a vampire; on his mortal enemy! No, this can't be happening. He could hear his fellow pack members' thoughts on how disgusting they thought it was. What was wrong with him? How could he have imprinted on a leech!

This wasn't happening. He was asleep! That was it; this was all just a terrible nightmare. Soon he would wake up and realise this is all a dream. Jacob closed his eyes and opened them again only to realise the vampire was still the centre of his world. He was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The growls of his pack mates became louder. _No!_ This wasn't really happening! He didn't just imprinted on a damn leech! There was only one thing he could do...he ran. He ran as far away from the treaty as he could.

Edward listened closely to the thoughts of his mate. They were confusing but one thing stood up: rejection. It was confirmed when he saw his mate dash away from them. One thing kept running through his mind as he watched the retreating wolf: _My mate rejected me! He doesn't want me!_

Not being able to bare that thought, he let out an inhuman scream before he turned and ran as well. Away from the worried eyes of his family members, away from the wolves. Just away, to be alone as he's always been. What point did he have now to live? His mate, his one true mate, had rejected him. Nothing had hurt as much as this rejection.

Jacob stopped in his tracks. He heard the inhuman scream and knew it was that of his imprinted. Although, he had never heard his imprinted's voice, he knew it was him. He could hear the pain in the scream and felt it as it was his own. No one should ever feel like this and his imprinted felt like this because of him. Shame came over him and he realised what he had to do. He sprinted off, through the trees. Following that sweet scent that was his imprinted. Funny, he hadn't even realised his imprinted's scent before.

Jacob found his imprinted standing on a cliff, not moving a muscle. The vampire's stance was stoic, unmoving; he wasn't even breathing. He knew the vampire had heard him, yet he wasn't moving. Walking over, so he was standing in front of the vampire, he noticed that the vampire didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He sat down on his hind legs and waited a moment, before making a decision. Phasing to his human form, he stood up.

"I'm Jacob," he introduced himself, hoping the vampire would reply. When he didn't Jacob continued. "I hurt you," it wasn't a question but a statement. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't think with my pack growling at me. I needed a moment to think but didn't realise how this was effecting you."

When he still didn't receive any kind of response, he became angry. "Damn it, why won't you talk to me?" His fists balled, he could feel his emotions rising. Fighting against the phasing, he tried to calm himself down.

Breathing loudly, he was trying to figure out a way to get through to the vampire. Jacob took in the vampire's appearance. He looked like a 17 or 18 year old boy but Jacob knew the vampire was much older than that. His eyes, which had shown golden at their first meeting, were now black, cold and empty. Guilt came crushing down on the young werewolf; he had been the cause of that pain.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please look at me."

A fraction of a second later, the black eyes moved to meet his own. Their eyes seemed locked in a passionate embrace. Jacob couldn't resist anymore and reached up, cupping one smooth cheek before leaning in and kissing those inviting lips. For a moment he thought his imprinted would respond but before he knew it he was thrown away against a tree. He fell down on his knees, breathing heavily. It was a good thing he was a werewolf, otherwise he would be dead. He was sure the impact would have killed a human.

Getting back up on his feet, he walked back over to the vampire again and tried again. Locking his lips with the vampire. This time he was thrown off as well, but not as hard as before. He stumbled trying to remain his balance; when he found it, he was breathing more heavily. Yet, he had tasted the forbidden and he wanted more. If there was one thing about Jacob Black then it was the fact that he was stubborn. He went in again and kissed the vampire.

This time the vampire gave a weak push, which only meant that their kiss broke. Their eyes locked and Jacob knew he had won. Pressing his lips against the other's again, he let out a moan when he felt the vampire respond.

Suddenly hands were everywhere, cupping his backside and pressing him against a cold body. Jacob hadn't realised he was naked until he felt the denim clothed growing bulge pressing against his naked thigh. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to feel that cold naked body against his heated own.

Reaching up, Jacob torn the shirt open and down the vampires shoulders, along with the jacket he was sure the vampire didn't need. Finally he was able to touch some flesh and he didn't waste a second; his arms quickly went around the vampire, pulling him even closer. All the while the vampire and werewolf had never once broken the kiss.

Jacob let out a loud 'oomph', when his back hit the ground and the vampire fell on top of him, which was swallowed by the vampire. His hands went up to run through the bronze hair and both moaned into the kiss.

The werewolf's lungs started to burn and Jacob knew he had to break the kiss. Using all his strength he tore his mouth away from the vampire to take in some much needed gulps of air; the growl the vampire let out wasn't unheard by the wolf. He would have smiled if he wasn't busy trying to force more air into his lungs which was rather difficult when the vampire had crushed their lips together again.

Jacob's hand started to roam down the vampire's body; to the front of his pants to undo the buttons. Animalistic need and lust had come over the pair of them and they needed each other.

Apparently, Jacob's fumbling with the buttons didn't go so well with the vampire as he broke the kiss and stood up to quickly remove his shoes and pants before attacking the werewolf's lips again; making Jacob moan again.

Immediately his hands went to cup that sweet, gorgeous ass and pressed him against his engorged member, making the vampire groan in animal lust. Jacob felt his heart swell when he heard the groan; he was making his imprinted feel like this.

"I need you," Jacob breathed when the vampire started to thrust again him.

Both their need was high and couldn't wait much longer. Without warning the vampire entered him; he hadn't even prepared him. Jacob let out a scream of pain, tears started forming in his eyes as he felt a burning pain at his backside.

The vampire started to move, angling his trust so he could give his mate pleasure. The next time Jacob let out a scream was when the vampire felt his pleasure spot; making the werewolf see stars as pleasure shot through his entire body.

The vampire didn't have much human instincts left, going only on his animal instincts. His human instincts quickly left him when his mate told him to move harder and faster. He did as he was commanded and thrust harder and faster inside that sweet tunnel that was his mate.

Both came with a scream and the vampire leaned down to kiss his mate. A soft sweet kiss that was full of love and promise. Entire different then what they had done seconds before. Breaking the kiss the vampire took a moment to study his mate's face; his eyes were closed in bliss, a soft smile playing on his lips before a yawn broke out.

Slowly, Edward pulled out of his mate and stared down at his flax member; which was covered with blood. Horror over took him as he realised he had hurt his mate. _No!_ Anguish washed over him and he looked back up at his mate. Realising the wolf had fallen asleep, Edward swiftly got up and carried his precious mate to the small cave and laying him down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Jacob's head before he went to search for his clothes and ran away.

How could he have done that? How could he have hurt his mate? Sure his mate had hurt him but that didn't give him the right to return it. He wasn't sure what happened. He had been standing at the cliff, thinking of nothing when he heard a noise. His mate had run after him and was now standing in front of him. Taking in the sight as the wolf phased, he was awestruck. Edward already knew his mate was the most beautiful thing in the world but his human features didn't do the beautiful part justice.

His mate was everything he could have ever dreamed of. Perfect in every way. Except for the fact that the wolf had rejected him. Pain crawled over his heart again. _Jacob,_ his mate introduced himself as Jacob. Edward had wanted to reply, introduce himself but the pain in his heart stopped him. The wolf had rejected him after all. It wasn't until his mate's lips were against his own that the pain seemed to leave his heart. _No!_ he wasn't going to be some pity thing. He wasn't going to give in this easily. Pushing the wolf away with more force than he wanted, he heard the impact with the tree and cringed and was grateful the wolf got back up and tried again. Again, Edward pushed the wolf away.

This time he pushed less hard and he noticed the wolf stumbling before getting his balance. Once more the wolf claimed his lips and that's when Edward's resolves broke. In fain he tried to push the wolf away again but found he couldn't. His eyes met the werewolf's and he gave in. The predator inside him howled in approval, there was now only one thing in his mind; claim my mate. And he did. Hard. And it had resulted in Edward hurting Jacob. He shouldn't have done that. He should never have hurt him. Jacob was partly human after all.

Edward stopped in his tracks when he hurt the most painful sound; a wolf howling to the moon. There was something familiar about the howl..._Jacob!_ His head shot back to the way he came. Had his leaving hurt his mate or did his mate realised how hurt he was? Wanting to find out the answer, Edward rushed back but made sure he was hiding away from Jacob.

Jacob woke up after having the best (and only) sex in his young life hoping to find his mate with him, only to find him alone in a cave. Had his mate left him? Phasing into the wolf, for he knew his sense of smell was stronger, he took a sniff. No recent trace of his mate was to be found. His mate had left him then. He felt pain take over his heart at that realisation. He howled out to the moon, hoping his mate could hear him and return to him.

Edward hid high in the trees, knowing his scent would be masked by the pine. He watched as Jacob phased back to human and sat down on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. He _had _been the one to hurt him then, Edward realised as he saw the tears start up in his mate's eyes.

Jacob took a deep breath as he felt tears well up in his eyes; had his rash decisions make his mate run away from him? _Wait, what was that?_ Sniffing the air he realised his mate had returned, but where was he?

Standing up he realised the scent was coming from the trees.

"You there?" He asked, knowing full well the vampire was able to hear him if he was there. "You know you never gave me your name."

Jumping down, Edward landed in front of his mate.

"It's Edward," he replied.

Jacob took a moment to study his mate. Realising he had been hurting as much as he. "We've started on the wrong foot," he began. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to. It was just a shock."

"And I'm sorry for hurting you," at Jacob's bewilder look Edward continued. "When we mated."

"You think you hurt me?" Jacob asked in confusion. "Well, I mean, sure it hurt but I loved it." A grin spread on his face but knew his mate - Edward - wasn't convinced. "We both have similar natures, you are a vampire and I'm a werewolf. Sometimes we need to act out our nature. I really like it." Jacob took a step closer and cupped a smooth cheek before claiming the lips with his own. "Maybe we can start again?" At Edward's nod he continued. "Hey, I'm Jacob." He held out his hand for Edward to shake.

Edward shook Jacob's hand as he replied. "I'm Edward."

"Would you like to be my mate, Edward?" Jacob asked cheekily as he took a step closer, invading the vampire's personal space.

"Always," Edward replied before claiming the lips with his own.

Although they still had things to figure out, they now knew they had each other.

The End

31 January 2010


End file.
